


A Wedding on Betazed

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: As we all know, Betazoid weddings are done au naturale. Deanna's friend is about to be wed, and invites the Enterprise-D crew along.(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	A Wedding on Betazed

Counsellor Deanna Troi was anxious about asking her colleagues something. Her friend, Marina, had invited her and her friends to her wedding. Marina was to marry a handsome, well-known Betazoid man. Deanna knew who she wanted to invite, but didn't think it was appropriate to ask. She decided to seek advice from her closest frIend, Beverly Crusher; she was the only one who she had told about the wedding.

"I don't know if I can ask them."

The doctor looked up from her work. "Why? I'm sure everyone will be very grateful for the invitation."

Deanna was still concerned. "I know, but the thing is... a wedding on Betazed is characterised by its guests appearing... naked."

"Ah." I think you told me that before, when your mother visited.

"Yes, my mother... "

"Don't worry, Deanna. You're the counsellor, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm happy to come." He smiled.

Just before leaving, Deanna glances back at her colleague. "Thank you."

Troi turned the view screen in her personal quarters on and waited for the image to be displayed. 'Come on, Marina. Where are you?' She thought.

Finally the screen flickered ever so slightly and a Betazoid woman, who closely resembled Deanna, except with light hair, came into view.

"Deanna, what a pleasant surprise!" The woman said. "I trust everything is well?"

Troi answered. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Are all your friends able to attend the wedding?"

Deanna got to the matter at hand. "Not exactly... "

"What do you mean?" Asked Marina, perplexed.

"You see, I haven't actually told them about the wedding, yet."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel comfortable. There is a Klingon, an android, and the rest are human. I don't think they would want to attend a wedding when they would have to arrive naked."

Marina thought for a moment. "I suppose, under these circumstances, I could allow some clothing."

Deanna Troi's facial expression brighten slightly. "Thank you, but what would everyone say?"

"Do not worry about that," she smiled, "I'll clear it with everyone else. Just make sure you ask them."

"What so you mean by 'some clothes'?"

She laughed softly. "I mean minimal clothing. You know, underwear."

"Hmmm... " Deanna pondered. "Thank you. I'll ask them." She then turned the screen off and walked to the bridge.

After stepping out of the turbo-lift, Deanna Troi stood in front of the captain's chair, instead of taking her usual place next to the captain.

"I was hoping I may ask you something." She addressed the bridge crew.

Picard waved his hand. "Yes, of course, counsellor."

She continued. "My friend, Marina is getting married next week, and I was wondering if you may like to attend."

"Woah, Deanna. That's a Betazed wedding, right? Doesn't that mean we have to go, y'know, nude?!"

Lieutenant commander Data answered his question. "Yes, commander. Traditional Betazed weddings are attended by naked guests."

"No, don't worry." Said Deanna. "Marina has said you do not have to attend the wedding in that fashion, if you are attending... "

Captain Picard looked around the bridge, and everyone nodded at him. "Yes, we will all be delighted to come to the wedding." He smiled.

"Erm, Deanna. What sort of clothes do we have to wear?" Commander Riker asked her.

"... Underwear."

"Ah."

Marina's husband, Nikan, raised a toast to his new wife. He looked around the room and saw the Enterprise crew standing toward the side, and his face gave a confused look.

"Marina," he whispered to her, "why are they wearing clothing?"

"They are not Beazoid, they are Deanna's friends. I told her they did not need to come completely bare."

"Hmmm... right. It is not custom, but you are my wife."

"Yes, I am." She smiled.

Deanna's guests were deep on conversation. Word looked very uncomfortable, but otherwise, everyone else seemed fine. Deanna was talking to cam see Riker, who, like the other men was just in his underpants. Deanna and Beverly Crusher were wearing a crop top and pants.

A beautiful Betazed woman walked up to Data. "You're handsome aren't you?"

"I do not have a preference, but thank you." He offered a programmed smile.

"Do you work out?"

"If by 'work out' you mean expertise, then yes. All Starfleet personnel, human or otherwise must pass a physical examination."

She held her arms out and put her hands around Data's left arm. "You are very toned." She smiled. Data was a very fit individual, if he were human, would have been considered a prime specimen. Nevertheless, Data's appearance and physiology was completely designed by his creator. He was more or less modelled on a mannequin

"Thank you." He replied, again showing a programmed smile.

"My, you're pale." She continued talking.

"Does that bother you?" Data seemed to be completely unfazed by the naked woman standing in front of him.

"No, not at all. Can I ask, why are you pale?"

"I am an android."

"Really? That's amazing!"

Data thanked the woman for her compliments once again.

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" She asked.

Data's eyes darted from right to left; he was scanning his memory banks. "You are... very beautiful."

"Thank you." She walked away and looked back at him over her shoulder.

 


End file.
